Naruto No Bankai
by The Inner Hollow
Summary: narutoXbleach crossover NarutoXharem Naruto is chosen by fate to bet the one to defeat Aizen along with some help from the ones who defeated him first. First Fic
1. Chapter 1

I do not own bleach or Naruto. Period

Prologue

The final battle for soul society was indeed fierce. The war has been long and many have died. The final few who still stand, Kurosaki Ichigo, Uryuu Ishida, Kenpachi Zaraki, Kuchiki Byakuya, Hitsuguya Toushiro, Abarai Renji, Yasutora Sado, Urahara Kisuke, Kyoraku Shunsui and Madarame Ikkaku have drawn up their last reserves in order to reach the final battle against Aizen.

Shunsui cried out "you will pay for all the lives you have ended and you'll pay for taking Yamato-sensei away from me!" Aizen smirked "come drunk and meet the same fate as the cripple"

The battle was fierce and all were forced to bring out their bankais to stand a chance. But it was all in vain.

Aizen had merged with the Orb of Destruction and he was matching their every blow. Suddenly Kisuke released his last resort. A orb suddenly appeared and surrounded Aizen. "Hurry" Kisuke shouted "pour all of your Reiatsu into the orb, and we can seal him away" The ten drew on their last reserves and watched as Aizen was defeated. In the last moments Aizen yelled out "You may have Imprisoned my But I will rule all as king" And with that he disappeared into the earth.

Kisuke then turned to the others "Unfortunately we appear to be dying, such is life" he said as he weakly raised his fan. Ichigo laughed and weakly spoke 'Baka' The ten then collapsed and disappeared and the only thing that remained was their swords

They would have another task centuries to come to help the one who had the power to kill Aizen. A blonde haired Jinchuurchi named Uzumaki Naruto .

Hey Inner Hollow here

I know the prologue is short but tell me what you think. And if you think I forgot the girls of bleach your wrong, they'll come later.

Yes Naruto will have his own Zanpaktou, I've got it covered.

Review or prepare to be Getsuga Tenshou'D

The Inner Hollow


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to naruto no bankai chapter two

To spedclass, Flamelord99 and Primal Chaos thank you for your support. Your reviews are the reason this story exists. In this chapter we meet Naruto's Zanpaktou and the true nature of the Biju.

I own and regret nothing

**Techniques**

'thinking'

"talking"

Chapter two

_A battlefield appeared before him, fires rising from the ground. The sound of screams and bestial roars filled his ears. He could here blades clashing against one another. He froze as a presence filled his entire being. He spun and…_

Naruto woke with a start breathing heavily. He sighed 'that dream again'. Naruto had been having this one dream occur over and over. He rolled over to check the time '12:05, kuso'. Tomorrow was the day of his graduation, the day he would finally become a ninja. He reached under his bed and bought out his katana from the secret compartment under his bed. The katana was his one precious possession. He often practiced all night and occasionally during the day when he was supposed to be at the academy. He reckoned he was okay but in actuality he could now take down a high chuunin level ninja.

He took one look at hiss orange jumpsuit and shuddered he **Despised **the colour orange with all of his being. If it were not for the Hokage's wish he would burned it long ago. But tonight he decided it was time. He took his katana in one hand and threw it in the air. He then sliced it cleanly in half, then in quarters, and then in eights and so on until he there were only little orange fragments in the air. Deciding this was not enough. He then used one of the techniques he **borrowed** (coughstolecough) from the Hokage. **Katon: Ryuu Endan**! A huge dragon of flame burst from Naruto's mouth and incinerated it and half of his apartment. 'Kuso'. After the better part of an hour fixing his apartment he went to bed exhausted.

He woke up in a flash and looked to his clock "I'm late KUSO" he yelled. After grabbing a uniform that lay next to his bed he raced down to the ninja academy. Iruka read out the roll 'Uzumaki Naruto' he looked up "last call Uzumaki Naruto". Silence. Iruka sighed. "O.K Uzumaki Naruto fa..". He was interrupted by a yellow haired blur impacting heavily against the door followed by a loud "KUSO" . Iruka shook his head and smiled 'typical' He then opened the door to reveal the twitching heap that was Uzumaki Naruto. Iruka berated Naruto "You're late and why do your clothes look like that of an ANBU?" Naruto sweated nervously "Yeah, look like" that was something he did not want to explain. "Fine do henge and you're a ninja" Naruto smirked. It's prank time. "**Henge" **Naruto cried. Smoke rose and when it blew away there was a well endowed girls who's … assets were covered by a thin layer of mist **Orioke no Jutsu** the sexy looking girl cooed in front of him winking coyly. Iruka lasted all of five seconds. His blood erupted from his nose and he fel unconscious. Naruto grabbed his headband and jumped out the window chuckling. He then went home grabbed his katana and went out to train.

Naruto was slicing away at a couple of trees when he saw Mizuki rush through the trees with Iruka trailing yelling at Mizuki to stop. Naruto blanched when he saw Mizuki throw an enormous shruiken at Iruka and jumped in front of it and then darkness.

When Naruto awoke he was on the top of a tower in a desert city. Before him stood two men one had a gloved hand, no shirt showing his scarred muscular body and waist to feet black pants with red silk as a belt. His left arm had mysterious glowing yellow symbols on his arm and what appeared to be a spiked chain fused into his arm. He had a dagger in the back of his belt.

The second man was much like the first yet different. His skin was a demonic black, and the same symbols that were on the first man's arms but they were all over this man's visible flesh. His eyes glowed the same mysterious yellow as the symbols. His hair appeared to be black flames. His shoulders were spiked; the pants were now completely black. He also now wore silver boots war boots that rose halfway up his leg. He wielded the spiked chain that was connected to his left arm with ease and he to had the same dagger as the first.

The normal looking man spoke first "welcome young naruto to your soul." Naruto confused then asked, "Who the hell are you?" The demonic being then spoke "I am your untapped potential, your hid…" he was cut off as the human soundly punched him in the side of the head. "Say it again and I'll kill you. As I was saying Naruto before someone interrupted me with that he glared at the demonic figure who promptly gave him the finger "We are your Zanpaktou, your soul slayer the katana that you appeared before you on your tenth birthday. And you are dying to survive you must find us. If you fail you will die."

And with that the two men disappeared in a gust of sand. And so did the building that Naruto was standing on. Naruto meet the law of gravity. "KUSO!" Naruto yelled as he plummeted through the air. 'Alright Naruto think damn it think what did they say they were my… katana!' with that he saw his katana spinning in the air directly below him. He streamlined his body and caught in mid air a bare ten meters. He then reappeared on top of the tower with the two men from before. They smiled "well done Naruto."

Naruto then reappeared in the real world his body completely healed. Iruka bruised and bloody beside him. Mizuki then turned and saw him "Prepare to die demon brat" He charged his last shruiken spinning on his hand like a buzzsaw. Time slowed and the two men from before appeared in front of Naruto they spoke "Naruto you're ready to learn our name our name is "…

Cliffhanger no Jutsu

Sorry guys but I need to find a good English To Japanese translator. Next chapter will be up soon.

The Inner Hollow


End file.
